Infinity War III: The New Era
"In 2018, a new era of Heroes arrives!" -Tagline Infinity War III: The New Era is the 3rd installment in the Infinity War franchise, and the first addition to the Hero Republic Trilogy. The game follows the 13 year old Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce as The War of The Multiverse is completely over, with Ultron and the Omnidroid Army completely wiped out, and the merger of the Knights Reality, Infinity War Reality and War Of Heroes Reality creates a new reality known as the Hero Republic Reality, a world where Heroes from all three Realities defend Earth. The game is set for release in the year 2018, and is exclusive to the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Cast Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Ty Sympkins as Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Scott Whyte as Ozone Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Craig Fairbrass as Simon Riley/Ghost Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell Gideon Emery as Gideon Idris Elba as Heimdall Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow Harrison Ford as Colonel Bruce Harris With Mark Grigsby returning as Griggs, Billy Murray returning as Price and Kevin McKidd returning as Soap. Bryant Price also returns in this game to voice John Connor (Infinity War). Returning Villains At a DICE Panel in February 2018, Mark Grigsby confirmed that he would be returning as Griggs, the main villain of the Call of the Watch Dogs series. When asked how Griggs is still alive (even after Jacks blew his organs out with an EM1 Plasma blast), Grigsby said "Well, Griggs has a life support suit in this game. He's kinda like Darth Malgus from Star Wars: The Old Republic, even looks like him". No further details on Griggs' character were given. Kevin McKidd and Billy Murray both came on stage at the DICE Panel and confirmed their characters, Price and Soap, would be Villains in the game as well, with Soap having a Cyborg Skeleton and molded skin due to Aiden killing him in Call of the Watch Dogs and Griggs' massive ship, the Sovereign, falling on Soap and destroying his skeleton and organs. Billy Murray also explained that Price's appearance would be similar to Soap and Griggs, with Price using a Breathing Apparatus to stay alive, while also sporting robotic limbs and pale, peeled off skin. Murray then explained that the reason for this is because of Price's death at the end of Call of the Watch Dogs, where Jacks shot Price with an EM1 Quantum Laser and the laser hit Price and blew his ribcage out on impact, sending him flying and causing him to hit the ground, breaking every bone in his body, and Murray didn't reveal how Price or any of the other Original Villains survived. Trailer DICE Teaser Trailer The teaser trailer starts off with a landscape shot of Old Metroville (which was destroyed in Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron, and a destroyed, crashed Omnidroid Flagship in the middle of the city's ruins as Griggs' voice is heard saying "There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?". After the quote, the trailer shows Ozone (a former member of Griggs' Devil Team in Call of the Watch Dogs) get up from the ground and look around the city's ruins in a state of shock. The trailer then shows several Omnidroid Drones getting destroyed by missiles as several XG45 Harrier Jets (futuristic versions of a Fighter Jet) come in and land on a beach, dropping in several Hero Republic Troops, who are assisted by the Omni-Tech Military Police (the police branch of the Hero Republic). The trailer then shows Griggs walking through the woods on the New Chicago Outskirts as he says "The darkness... And the light..." as he ignites a Plasma Sword (which is basically a Lightsaber) and the Plasma Sword spawns two more blades from each side of the hilt, making it a Crossguard Blade. The trailer then turns to black and shows the title in red: Infinity War III: The New Era. Special Extended Trailer The trailer opens up with an overshot of the city of New Chicago, with Jacks being heard saying "Evil can't be destroyed. It can only be stopped. We founded the Hero Republic and made miracles happen in the Multiverse... But everything that has a beginning, has an end!" as the trailer switches to deep space, where a small ship is seen, and Griggs is at the bridge of the ship. Griggs then says "You thought we were gone. Our time has come. You were trusted to lead the Republic, but you were deceived!" as several Omnidroid Gunships go out of the ships and start going to the New Chicago Boneyard, where Ultron's Flagship is kept, rotting away in the Ship Graveyard. The trailer then shows Ozone in the same Boneyard as he gets some Blaster Rifles and prepares to fight the Omnidroids, while Scarecrow is in the location next to the Boneyard. It then switches to Scarecrow as he sees the Omnidroid Gunships flying towards the Boneyard, before getting on a Speeder Bike and driving towards it, with a SCAR-H Assault Rifle kept in his back holster. The trailer then shows Griggs in an unknown location as he ignites his Crossguard Plasma Sword, and several other people (most likely members of the Hero Republic) ignite their Plasma Swords and get ready to face Griggs. The trailer then shows a battle between hundreds of Hero Republic and Devil Team members (yes, Devil Team is returning as the main antagonist group). Ubisoft-Pixar Phase 4 Announcement Trailer The trailer starts off with a wide shot of the Ship Boneyard, where it shows Ultron's Flagship buried in sand (but still sticking out like a sore thumb) and destroyed, decaying by the minute due to the sand all over it, while an unidentified character rides by on a Speeder Bike. The trailer then shows various shots such as: Jacks and Clementine by a campfire up in the Ural Mountains, with the two wearing black cloaks (they don't call it teaser trailer for nothing!). Another shot shows Dash being given a Plasma Sword, and Jack-Jack gearing up with several guns next to him. The trailer then shows several XMG45 Harrier Jets hovering over a building, with Jacks saying "The Hero Republic and Omni-Tech Military Police. They have been given an immense amount of responsibility. And with that, an immense amount of power." as it shows dozens of XS1 Goliath MECHS walking up a hill which is in flames, with fighter jets flying above. The trailer then shows Griggs igniting his Crossguard Sword, before cutting the head off a Omni-Tech Military Police operative, before launching grenades at several guard towers. Plot The game starts in the futuristic city of New Chicago in the year 2016, where thousands of people are now living in peace after the events of the last game, where Ultron and the Omnidroid Army was destroyed. In the sky, a BGRE15 VTOL flies through the air with Jackson Pearce, Clementine Everett, Jack Parr and Gideon in the ship, which lands on the Hero Republic Tower's Landing Platform. Jacks then gets off the ship, followed by Clementine and Gideon, and says "Guys, I know there's been a lot of Enemy Incursions lately, but-" and Gideon cuts him off mid-sentence, saying "18 incursions in 4 months, Jacks! The New Devil Team is up to something." and Clementine tells them "Look, I've got an old friend in the R&D Unit, I'm going to see him in a few minutes. He told me he can dig up some info." and she splits up from Jacks and Gideon, before heading down in an elevator. Clementine then goes to the Tower's R&D Wing, and searches for her contact there. After a few minutes of searching, she runs into John Connor (who is now 13, because the game takes place in 2016, and Infinity War: Genesis takes place in a separate universe 2014 from this trilogy), and says to him "John, I haven't got any time for a conversation. Just tell me what you dug up on the New Devil Team." and John responds "Okay, but not here. Follow me!" as he walks through the hallway, and Clementine follows him. The two then get to the building's roof as Clementine says "John, I just said I don't have any time for screwing around. Now, tell me-" but John says "Quiet! We need to make sure that Devil Team isn't watching us." and Clementine asks "Why would they be watching us? This is a city belonging to the Hero Republic. Hell, the whole world is run by Heroes now, so Devil Tem can't get into this city!" and John takes out a file, before passing it to her and saying "Clem, listen to me... If you're going to another place to search for Griggs and his army, you'll need some backup." and Clementine tells him "John, if you're trying to get me to let you come, then it's not going to work." and John responds "Oh, come on! When you don't bring me with you, it's less fun for everyone." and Clementine laughs, before saying "Joking around or wisecracking won't work on me either." and she keeps looking over the file. John then says "Well, if I'm not there to help you, who's going to tell you about the Hideout?" and Clementine asks "What Hideout?" and John answers "There's a Safehouse in Arizona that Griggs has used in the past, to survive the Nuclear Fallout and the Multiverse War, and it's located Underground. I can get you inside with the coordinates." and Clementine sighs, before saying "Fine, John. But don't expect me to carry your ass out of there when you get hurt." and John says "Oh, YOU drag MY ass out of there? You forgetting that one time in Chicago?" and Clementine amusedly says "Those 7 Omnidroid Tanks? Yeah, I remember. You saved me." and John says to her "I don't think you've thanked me for that, after a whole year." and Clementine tells him "Taking you on this mission is a start. But... I know this is a year late, but thanks for saving me back there, John." and they take the file and get back to street level. The game then switches to John and Clementine as they are in a BGRE15 VTOL and John starts building a small Grenade, shaped like a Flashbang. Clementine then asks "Is that a 9-Bang, or a Flashbang?" and John answers "Neither. It's a Pipe Bomb, I learned to make them when I was 11, about 3 months after the Nuclear Attack on my Reality. But that was 2 years ago. I'm 13 now, and it just seems like a natural talent." as he keeps building the Pipe Bomb. Clementine then says "That's impressive. I never learnt how to build one, I thought the California Branch of the Resistance used them. Can you... Teach me how to build one?" and John gives her an empty, hand-held Pipe and says "Okay, what you need to do is fill it with Thermite." and Clementine fills the Pipe with Thermite, and John tells her "Now, carefully and gently put the nozzle on." and Clementine repeats the instructions, and she also puts a fuse on the Bomb, and John says "Whoa. Not bad, for your first try." (this would be an actual Tutorial in the game) as they put the Pipe Bombs into a rucksack, and John tells her "My mother taught me how to make Pipe Bombs. They were really effective against Omnidroids. All the time, I'd throw one into a line of Omnidroids on the battlefield and they'd go down, and after that..." but he stops after remembering a traumatic battle from The War of The Multiverse. Clementine then asks him "John... What's wrong?" and John answers "Once, in 2015... Me and my team were deployed into Los Angeles to destroy an Omnidroid Fuel Depot. There was me, a girl my age called Blair Williams, and an older kid called Sam Dobkin. We went in via Cloak Chopper and went in using stealth. But the Omnidroid Forces found us and we had a massive gunfight with them, running across the destroyed streets of the city and making our way through destroyed Skyscrapers." and Clementine asks "What, uh... Happened after that?" and John starts crying slightly, but then steels himself and says "After a while, we went into an Apartment Building and we stayed there, and we held off dozens of Omnidroids with Pipe Bombs and EMP Grenades. It wasn't enough, though... After about 10 minutes, Sam was overwhelmed and a Meele Omnidroid came in and stabbed him in the stomach, then ripped his heart out from his chest. Me and Blair, we were both only 12 years old, and we saw one of our best friends die in the most violent way. I will NEVER forget that image in my head." and Clementine comforts him and reassuringly says "You couldn't have done anything, John. I lost a lot of friends, too. Wait, we met in Los Angeles, didn't we? That night you saved me from an Omnidroid Unit?" and John answers "Yeah, we did. After Sam got killed, Blair and I got seperated after a Omnidroid Tank fired at the Building, and it went over. I managed to get away and dodged all the debris, I crawled through the Subway Tunnels and then... I saw you, fighting 4 Omnidroids, and I thought 'should I save this girl or leave?' and then I realised that I do NOT behave like an Omnidroid, and I saved you." and Clementine says "Yeah, and we've been together ever since." as the VTOL starts to fly into the Ship Boneyard, located deep in the New Chicago Hills. The VTOL then lands in the desert-like Ship Boneyard, which is covered by miles of sand and crashed Ships, Heroes and Omnidroid alike from The War of The Multiverse. John and Clementine then get out and equip some Weapons, a SAC3 SMG and a SN6 Assault Rifle, respectively, and John says "This is it. The Ship Boneyard. Where old Warships, Helicopters, Planes and Jets from the War all go to die." as they look at the huge wrecks of all the Ships and other Aircraft lined up in the Boneyard, but one massive Ship: Ultron's Flagship, is crashed and buried into the ground, covered in sand and ripped to pieces. Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Shooter Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Games Category:Video Games